Couplings for shafts having angular misalignment, such as universal joints and other such couplings, are well known in the art. In this invention a flexible coupling is provided for joining shafts, not only with angular misalignment, but also lateral misalignment and which provide for longitudinal adjustment of shaft movement, all automatically and simultaneously.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a flexible coupling which may be manufactured economically and which may be fitted easily. It is another object of the invention to provide a flexible coupling of the type described made of plastic components to achieve a silent drive without a metal to metal contact. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a coupling which will not need lubrication. Further objects and advantages will appear in the specification hereinbelow.